Urinary incontinence is an unintentional urine discharge symptom. The urinary incontinence symptom occurs when abdominal pressure increases due to physical exercise, moving, laughing or coughing. The urinary incontinence may be caused by the increase of age, pregnancy, birth, chronic cough, excessive exercise, or the like, and may get worse due to fatness or menopause. Such urinary incontinence symptom usually occurs when urethral sphincters for supporting the urethra and the urinary bladder are weakened.
Various technologies for treating such urinary incontinence are disclosed in a plurality of documents, including U.S. Pat. No. 6,808,485, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 1998-155897, and Korean Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2003-34218, which propose to insert an elastic insert in the virginal canal, or to inject hydrogel particles (polymer) into tissues around the urethra or the ureter.
Recently, the urinary incontinence is treated by supporting the suburethra (the bottom area of the urethra), wherein the suburethra is supported by forming a passage through the suburethra from an inguinal region using a guide needle holder, and then hanging the guide needle holder on a prolene mesh (or in the reversed sequence).
However, the recent urinary incontinence treatment process typically requires spinal anesthesia or sleep anesthesia, although the treatment process is the minimal invasive surgery process among the existing ones, and may cause the damage of muscles, ligaments, and blood vessels in the route: the inguinal region→the obturator foramen→the suburethra. Due to this reason, the possibility of damaging other anatomical structures or propagating inflammation is very high. In addition, a device causing damage, e.g. a guide needle holder, is needed.